


A starry night in the cold

by NotPennysBoat



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotPennysBoat/pseuds/NotPennysBoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the teens continue on with the tradition to party at the Washington lodge, the drama is soon too much for Josh and he pulls Chris along</p>
            </blockquote>





	A starry night in the cold

Another winter trip to the Washington's lodge, another fun filled vacation. The young adults had been lured here with promises of alcohol and partying by the kids whose parents owned the place. Yet they had barely been there two hours before the drama broke loose. Mike had commitment issues, something Em couldn't handle as she had heard rumours about her boyfriend and Jess, and could no longer contain her anger.  
Hannah, Beth, Sam and Ash had all retrieved to one of their bedrooms, doing God knows what girls does. All Chris knew was that they wanted to avoid involvement with the arguing, horny people.  
“This sucks,” Matt mumbled as he and Chris sat on the couch.  
“Yeah, Mike needs to get his shit together,” Chris groaned and drank from his beer.  
“Poor Em, she deserves better...”  
Chris could barely hear what his friend had said and raised a brow at his words, but ignored them. For a moment the two just sat there and watched as the girls almost flew at each other. That's when something bumped into Chris' shoulder.  
“Hey Cochise, wanna go for a walk?” Josh whispered, not looking away from Em taking off her jacket, probably to prepare herself for a fight.  
“That you even ask,” Chris said and jumped up from the couch, quickly following his friend. Matt shouted something, but as Chris put on a jacket and scarf, he didn't hear what it was.

“I don't get them,” Josh said, swaying a bit in his step as he had gotten tipsy already.  
They had walked for a while before anyone had spoken, and they now had reached a small slope free of trees, where Josh sat down hard, the cold numbing his ass.  
“We invited them up here to have a good time, y'know?” he slurred and handed the bottle of Jack Daniels to Chris, whom promptly drank from it, then hissed.  
“Next time, consider inviting more or less people. Then they'd hopefully be too distracted to bitch like that,” Chris cursed unnecessarily, the alcohol warming him and blurring his mind.  
“Hah, knowing Mike it could only make it worse...” Josh took a hold of the bottle, not realising that Chris was still holding on to it as he tilted it to drink. His hand remained on top of Chris'. “But he's our friend, just like the rest of them, despite all the shit they stir up.”  
Chris laughed. “Yeah, imagine what would happen if you didn't invite Em.”  
“Nightmare stuff,” Josh mumbled. He leaned against Chris as the cold was slowly piercing its way through the fake sense of heat the alcohol created.  
“Dude, you need to learn to wear a jacket instead of a vest,” Chris said with a controlled and slow voice. He then unzipped his jacket and pulled Josh into his warmth, then also shared his long scarf.  
“You're too good to me, Cochise,” Josh muttered as he snuggled into the chest of the blonde, sighing happily as he looked up at the stars.

They enjoyed the silence together, Chris cuddling Josh closer to him and rested his head on black hair.  
“We're out of Jack,” Josh groaned and tried to throw the bottle, but his numbed hand let go of it too late and it landed barely a foot from Chris, whom only chuckled.  
As he tried to get more comfortable, Josh ended up pushing the dazed Chris back onto the snow, and since he was caught in a warm embrace, Josh went right along, landing with his head on Chris' chest. His heart was beating loudly, and Josh could feel it through fabric. Had it not been for the darkness, only dimly lit by the moon, he would have noticed how much Chris was blushing too. Neither knew if they were shaking from being this intimately close, or from the cold.  
“We would die from the cold if we fell asleep now,” Chris said in a stern voice,  
“Jesus fuck, bro, that was so deep! Wow much romantic!” Josh spoke too loudly as he brought a palm to his forehead.  
“What?” Chris laughed. “It's true! I doubt the others would be sober enough, and clothed enough, to come find us out here!”  
Josh shushed him and slapped a hand onto Chris' face. “The silence was better,” he laughed.

After another silent moment, Chris stuck his arm out into the air, cellphone in hand.  
“Dude,” Josh said, letting out a somewhat serious, sarcastic laugh.  
“I can't believe you can survive with so few bars. Like, I swear, no signal or noth-”  
Before he could finish his sentence, Josh had swooped in and stolen the phone from his hand, to then put it in his back pocket.  
“Josh, you ass, give me that! I feel the withdrawals already!” Chris reached over Josh, pushing them close together, as his hand went down to grab on to a firm ass.  
They stared at one another for a few beats, before they couldn't resist the pull between them and finally their lips met. It was soft, yet cold, and as neither moved away, Chris let out a curious tongue and licked Josh' lips.  
It left a burning heat, and Josh instantly knew he wanted more, pushing harder into the kiss with enough passion to make Chris fall over, giving Josh a chance to climb up on top. He drove his tongue through sensual lips to let their tongues meet, causing an arousing sensation as sweet and sour mixed.  
Chris moaned into the embrace, then put both his hands on Josh' ass, squeezing as much as he could through jeans and with freezing hands. As Josh moaned too, Chris couldn't contain his intoxicated body movement, and thrust his hips upwards.  
The alcohol was somehow both numbing and stimulating at the same time. Josh' entire body felt dull, as if it wasn't there at all. Only thing he felt was the enchanting sensations he felt in his lips and crotch, which made him begin to grind against the growing erection he felt beneath him through too many layers of clothing.  
Drunken moans was shared, as they managed to find a pleasurable rhythm for both of them. Josh sat up straight with hands on Chris' sides for support, riding harder now, and the sounds Chris made only caused him to move faster. He himself was surprisingly close considering this was nothing but dry humping.  
“Fuck Josh,” Chris groaned and held on tight by Josh' hips, has he climaxed.  
Josh moved gently now, to help Chris ride the wave of pleasure. Slowly he came to a halt and leaned down to kiss the blonde's gasping mouth. He didn't get to finish himself, but he was getting rather sore and now felt for nothing more than to soak in the hot tub.  
“C'mon Cochise,” he groaned as he stood up, weak in his knees from having knelt down in the snow. He bent over to pick up the bottle of Jack in one hand, and took a hold of the hood on Chris' jacket with the other. “Don't tell me you fell asleep? Dude wake up!” He pulled in the jacket, hoping to wake up the blonde. He sighed and began to walk, pulling Chris by his jacket along.


End file.
